Maka in the land of Wonder
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Maka Albarn is a simple town girl, dressed up in Blue and white. She had a normal life until she slipped through, into a whole that brought her to the land of Wonder... (NO LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea at, like, 2 a.m. about two nights ago. I love this idea because Alice in Wonderland is one of my favorite Disney classes ever! My favorite character is the Cheshire cat. He's just so awesome and amazing! He's creepy and amazing and full of stripes! NYA! **

**... **

Maka Albarn walked through the beautiful, endless meadow. Her toes feeling the wet grass. The air smelt of flowers, it was refreshing. It reminded her of when she went with her mother to this very meadow. Every time was amazing, spectacular. She always loved it when her mother was with her. They laughed. They played. They relaxed underneath the only cherry blossom tree in the whole meadow.

The pink cherry blossom tree...

That's where she was meant to go. A place for her to remember her mother. The woman who died of a disease that swept through the village. Killing our loved ones. The one's we hold dear to our hearts...

That's not what she should think about. She should be enjoying the endless meadow... The serenity to posses her, limb from limb.

"Makaaa!" Spirit screamed as he ran for his daughter.

"Huh?" Maka stared at her father, not knowing what's wrong.

"Maka! Get out from under there!" Papa never told her to get away from the tree. Why would he say that. No. Maka put her foot down. She won't leave.

"No, Papa! I'm not leaving!"

Spirit still ran towards her, fear in his eyes. "MAKA! WATCH OUT!"

Watch... Out?... Why?

Before Maka could think anymore, A tear in the earth opened up. Right under Maka. A giant whole,swallowed her up "PAPAAA!" Maka screamed as she fell through the earth, down the whole.

Clocks ticking, Swirls spinning, Smiles twitching. What is this whole made of? It was endless. The falling wouldn't stop. She had no one to call...

Maka only heard her father screaming "no" before she hit rock bottom and fell into a deep, endless sleep.

**... **

**Sorry that this paragraph is so short. This is just the intro. The paragraphs after this will, hopefully, be long. Have fun and I will see you in Wonderland... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I guess I'll make a second chapter because the other one was soooooo SHORT! I thought it was more that 359 letters! Oh well, time to enter the land of Wonder. **

**... **

Maka awoke from her rest. She woke up in a large room. With red and black square tiles on the floor bored. The walls were painted black. Something seemed different about her as well...

Maka stood up and stretched her arm's, her eye's gazing around the room. Maka smoothed out her dress but saw it was totally different. Her whole outfit was different. Her dress was black with white lace all the way at the edge of the dress. She had a 3 diamonds, all were almost connected within each other, on the right side of the upper part of the dress. She had red detailing on the middle of the dress, in the form of a straight line. On the bottom half, she had white fabric laying on her black dress. It had the same design with the three diamonds on the bottom left corner.

She has wearing high knee socks that had strips of black and white going vertical. Maka wore black boots with with hinges on them. It ;looked like her dress was strapless but below her shoulders, were black puffs.

Her hair was still in pig-tails but red lace was tied around them.

This was weird, she didn't remember getting changed into this. She didn't even remember getting changed at all. This was all too weird.

Maka went looking. The room had more detail to it, other than the red and black checkered floor and black walls. Black cabinets were all around, leaning on the black walls. Everything was so goth. The flowers were red roses, died with black at it's tips. Photo's of devious smiles and insane eyes were plastered onto the walls. A crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling.

_Why is everything so dark. Why isn't there any light? _

__Maka looked around the room, looking at every corner to see if someone was hiding in them...

Maka was then startled by a sound of a clock ticking and the sound of a buy saying "6, 7, 8, 9. All the number's will align."

Maka walked toward the noise, she only saw white rabbit ears so far, but there was also a black top hat too. With spikes coming out a the rim.

"I'm running out of time." It spoke again.

Maka went closer to it, she hid behind a closet and peered over at the bunny. It wasn't all bunny.

It was a boy, who was about 15. He did have rabbit ears and the top hat, but he also had white, spiky hair. It wasn't just spikes, it was as if it was a bed head style. He had red eyes and sharp teeth. He wore a black tuxedo top an on the back was longer than the front. It was like a musical's conductor's top. But on the elbow pads were three small spikes. In the front of the jacket, the sides were folded neatly but a long tie covered the front mostly. The tie had black and red spikes. _So much black. _

He wore a white dress shirt, underneath the rabbit also had wite, silk gloves on. He had maroon colored dress pants and black dress shoes. The bunny also had a white tail peeking out of the back side. It was a tiny fluffy ball.

The rabbit was holding a pocket watch and patting his face with a blood red handkerchief.

Maka gulped, he was adorable. The bunny ears and the tail made him look super cute. But she was nervous. Why was he starring at his clock? And what was he running out of time for?

_Should I ask him for help? _Maybe she should.

He wouldn't run away or hurt her, would he?

Maka came out from behind the closet. She walked over to where the boy was, slowly. "Oh dear..." The boy stared at his watch, not noticing that a girl was walking toward's him.

Maka now was standing behind him, she looked at his hears. There were whole in the hat so the ears could go through. Maka stared at his shoulders. Should she tap his shoulder?

The bunny boy shoved his hand into his pants packet and pulled out another pocket watch.

Maka finally got the courage and tapped his shoulder. The boy looked behind his shoulder and snarled "What?"

_Well that was rude. _Maka gave him an annoyed expression "Is this your house, bunny boy?"

The boy growled, his teeth were sharper than before... "It's Soul. You shouldn't be talking, flat chest."

Maka whacked him with a book that came out of nowhere.

"Ow. What the hell was that for, you little runt? Where did you even get that book from? I don't keep books in here!" Soul was rubbing his head as he laid on the ground.

Maka smirked and threw the book at his chest "What is this place?"

Soul got up and his eyes glowed red for a second "Your in my house... I'd like to know why, little girl."

Maka got in his face "Who are you calling little? I'm almost your age!" Soul looked away and crossed his arm's "I don't see it. You look twelve"

The blonde girl got pissed and grabbed him by the neck and shook him vigorously. "NOT THE ROOM YOU IDIOT!"

Soul sweat dropped and shook his hands in fear "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Your in Wonderland."

Maka let him go... "Wonderland?"

**... **

**As you can see you guys, I made my own version of Alice in Wonderland. The characters will be more different. This is just a hint to help you. In this realm... Wonderland is filled with Madness so everyone won't be just crazy... They will be creepy and weird and frightening. With Soul, the eyes and teeth are when he get's mad. Everyone gets something done to them for when they are mad. I'll meet you in WONDERLAND! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Ok. I'm going to write two chapters today but this one might be short because I have stipid tennis camp in half an hour. I hate it there. BLEH! ok. Cant talk. STORYYYY TIMEEEE! **

**... **

Maka let go of Soul's neck "Isn't Wonderland a fairy tale? A story?" Maka flattened out her black dress while Soul was standing up. "It's real. This is the real world. Or, are you real?" Soul put two fingers into Maka's mouth and stretched out her lips "Can you feel this?"

Maka again slammed a book, down on top of his head. Soul slammed into the wall. His head on the floor and his back leaning against the wall. He started rubbing his head "Seriously, where are you getting those books from?"

The blonde helped Soul up and looked at all the doors "What are these doors for?" Soul sighed and took glanced at his pocket watch that was in his hand. _1, 2, 3, 4. How can I keep the score? _The score of what? Who knows. This place is all full of weird things... And rhymes.

The rabbit pointed to the red door "That brings you to certain death". Soul pointed to the Blue "That brings you to endless sleep. Don't try it. I did and I got this massive headache". Purple "Endless dreams" Orange "Leads you to a haunted forest" Yellow "A world filled with bee's. Don't ask... I myself don't know why there is a world for that." Green "A safe Journey-"

Maka cut him off "Let's go to the green door!"

Soul stared at her with wide eyes "What do you mean by 'Let's'? I'm not leaving. I have business to attend to." Soul fixed his tie and ran his fingers across the rim of his hat. Maka stared at hi. She was all alone in this world and she finally met someone who is, somewhat, normal. She didn't mind the bunny ears or tail but he's just so... Weird and annoying...

Maka pulled Soul's arm and dragged him to the green door. Soul was trying to pry off Maka's hand from his own but it was too strong "Stop. I can't go. I have things to attend to." Maka just rolled her eyes "You can attend to them later". After that statement, Soul gulped. He was terrified of what would be his punishment...

Maka opened the green door and they both stepped into the bright white light.

Maka was now standing in a forest. Standing in lime green water. The trees had branches of arrows and signs everywhere saying "Go this way" but they were all pointing to different locations. She looked beyond her shoulder and saw that the door disappeared. Soul was wide eyed and starring at the floor. Something was scarring him and Maka didn't know what.

"This isn't the safest Journey" Soul whispered "It's the safest out of all of the doors... This door..." Maka stared at him. _What does he mean by 'the safest out of all of the doors'? _"enters the Madness part of Wonderland..."

"M-Madness?!"

**... **

**Ok guys. I GOTS TO GO TO STUPID TENNIS CAMP! GAH! SAVE ME! I'll be back at one o'clock. I'll write a new chapter when I get home. BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**No talk. BYE! **

**... **

Maka stared at Soul. What does he mean that the door enters the madness? "Everything in wonderland is filled with insanity. I stay in that house so I won't be effected..." Soul looked up with worried eyes. "So, Wonderland is filled with madness? all of it?"

Soul shook his head "Those doors lead to Wonderland but someone cursed those doors. If you enter them, there will be no madness but something bad will happen... The green door was the only door that wasn't cursed." He glanced at Maka. "The worst part is... Someone who lives near we are is the most insane person in Wonderland... If you hear his laugh, you'll know he's nearby." Maka sighed and grabbed Soul, leading him through the lime green water and the arrow filled trees.

Maka kept hearing a voice saying "No, no, no. It's all wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong." Soul sighed "Oh dear god" He looked absolutely miserable. He hated of what was to come. "Who's that?" Maka asked while squeezing Soul's hand.

Soul sighed and he=is head drooped down "You don't want to know". But Maka wanted to know. She really wanted to know so she pulled Soul over to where the voice was coming from, but he gave her a light push since she was pulling on his hand and she was hurting it.

Maka fell and landed on her back. She looked up and saw someone stand over him. "Who are you?" The boy said.

He had black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head. Two antenna's on top of his head and six arms. He wore a black tux with a dark blue tie with a drawing of a soul on it. He had a white dress shirt and black slacks. The boy had gold eyes and black dress shoes. His shoulders had the number 8 on them and his whole outfit was symmetric. All hands had white gloves and his head had no ears.

The boy sighed and turned around. He didn't see Soul because Soul was hiding behind the tree but he sensed him. "Soul, you can come out now."The black haired male said with his back facing them.

Soul walked out of the bush and sighed. The boy turned around and his eyes widened and he paced over to the white rabbit. The caterpillar boy started to fix the roughness of Soul's suit and evened out Soul's hat. "Soul, your ears aren't symmetrical. One is straight up and the other is partially leaning down." He crossed two of his arms while the other 4 straightened out Soul's suit.

Soul swatted his hands away "Kid, stop."

Maka frowned "He doesn't look like a kid." The boy gave her a straight face "That's my name. I am Death the kid."

Maka got up and flattened out her dress. _He seem's normal. Not all normal but more normal than being insane. _Soul tilted his hat again to the side "This girl is named Maka. She say's that she comes from a different world-" Kid pushed Soul away and walked over to Maka. His eye's widened with glee "Your beautiful. Just perfect. Your perfectly-" Kid gave an annoyed expression. He just noticed the diamonds only on the top right of the top and the diamonds on the bottom left of the apron.

"Your terrible... And to think that I thought you were beautiful." Kid turned away from Maka. Soul walked up to her and started to whisper into her ear "His madness is towards symmetry." Soul pulled away and stared at Kid, who was sitting on a giant arrow.

"So she says she's from a different world? Impossible. But it may be true. She doesn't look like one of us..." Kid glanced at Maka. Soul nodded and took out his pocket watch, then put it back into his pocket. "What do you think we should do?" Soul mumbled.

Kid stared at Maka "We should keep her away from the queen. But get her into the castle. There is a giant library and maybe one book may help solve her problem." Soul grabbed Maka's arm "Ok. Let's go." Soul was about to take a step forward, until a hand touched his shoulder. Kid stood behind Soul and smiled "Where do you think your going? You can't go without me." Kid took one of his hands off of Soul's shoulder. Soul turned around and looked at Kid "Why not?"

Kid crossed all of his arms "Because I am the smartest one in Wonderland.

**... **

**WOOHOO! I MAY GET A NEW TENNIS RACKET! YAYYYYYY! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I do like Tennis. A LOT! But I'm the best at swimming. I'm like really really great at that. I 'm so frail and weak that swimming is pretty much the only sport I can do. But Tennis is now ok and I do get very sore from it but it's so much fun. Making those grunting noises when you hit the ball with the racket. **

**... **

Maka nodded. "How do we know that you are the smartest." Soul shot her a look "Why would you ask that?!"

"What do you mea-"

Kid started to speak of the history of Wonderland on the top of his head. "Certain beings are filed with madness that does not let them control their own body." Maka blanked out after that. "Oh yeah... I do regret it now..." Maka whispered to Soul.

After half an hour of Kid talking, Maka sighed "Ok. I believe that you are the smartest now."

Soul grabbed Maka's hand and the back of Kid's collar and dragged them both out of the area into a place with a better view of the castle.

"It will take about three days to get to the castle. Maybe more. We should find shelter" Kid said. Soul rested down on the ground. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm going to sleep." He took out his pocket watch and held it close to his chest... The drifted off into a deep sleep.

Kid sighed. He rested onto a giant arrow and went to sleep also.

_Okay. The two boys took the only places to sleep. Where should I sleep? _Maka looked at Kid but remembered the six arms thing, which kind of creeped her out. She then looked over to Soul and saw how cuddly he looked. Reminding her of a little rabbit. So she went over to him and lied down next to him. She leaned onto his chest and took his arm and wrapped it around herself from how cold she was.

She then fell asleep and dreamed of how her Papa must be feeling.

* * *

Maka awoke to the stirring of Soul. He was holding her close to his chest. His head laid into her shoulder. Maka starred at the hair on the back of his neck. It was long but not girl long. It was perfect.

Maka ran her fingers through his white hair until he shifted a little in his sleep. He buried his face into her shoulder and his grip onto her loosened.

Kid was sitting up and watching them "I don't understand why you show feelings for him" Kid spoke in a normal tone. Maka jumped and looked at Kid "I don't have feelings for him." Maka stopped running her fingers through his hair.

Kid smirked "Then why did you choose to sleep next to him last night? Or, Why are you stroking his hair and not pushing him away while he's hugging you in his sleep?"

"Those are some good questions... Ummm... Kid, you shirt has a curve on the left."

Kid jumped and screamed. Soul shot up and fell off of the giant arrow that they were on.

Maka peered over at him "You ok?" Soul just turned to his side "Just wake me up in five minutes..." And then he fell asleep.

Maka sighed but got startled from a creepy laugh. "More tea?" The voice seemed far away but it was scary. Then she heard a woman's voice "Of course. I'll add more of my secret ingredient" A sound was heard, as if a rock fell into water.

"Huh?" Maka stared towards the sound's of the voices.

**... **

**Who are the mysterious people? Why was Maka letting Soul hug her in his sleep? Why am I talking to myself? All might be answered in the next chapter. **


End file.
